I Want To Know What Love Is
by Shinigami709
Summary: Ryou is beaten on Valentine's Day. He seeks comfort in another light. Rated for language and the abuse references. Some tiny bit of rape, but nothing too graphic.


I Want To Know What Love Is  
  
Yet another song fic from me. I've probably done more than anyone. Seems like it anyway.  
  
Pairings: Yugi x Ryou, implied Ryou x Bakura (not prominent and is mostly abuse) Warnings: None other than the slight hints at abuse and some language. Notes: ~Song Lyrics~  
^Flashback^ Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own Foreigner's "I Want To Know What Love Is". Suing gets you nothing. I own just the plot. There's no money being made off of this, if there was, I'd be getting the extended versions of both Lord of the Rings movies (which I also don't own).  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Ryou lay on his bed. He was covered in bruises and blood. Just hours ago he had been with Bakura. The spirit had been becoming more and more normal in the last few months. Ryou had taken Bakura's increasing gentleness as a good thing. He had always thought his other half was beautiful, but the violent tendencies frightened the silver haired teen. However, Ryou had been acting on some of the tamer feelings he had toward Bakura.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Today being Valentine's Day, Ryou had been watching a movie with Bakura. Apparently, Ryou had fallen asleep and was resting on the spirit's shoulder. Bakura took offense to that and roughly pushed Ryou to his back. From there, the Egyptian spirit began to beat the smaller teen.  
  
"So, you think you can make moves on me because of this stupid holiday?" Bakura yelled as he slapped Ryou. "You think that I actually care for you. I'll show you how much I care for you." With that, Bakura ripped open Ryou's shirt and began torturing the chocolate nub while roughly undoing his jeans.  
  
Abandoning the nub, Bakura moved lower. His calloused hand took hold on Ryou's member. Stroking it roughly, he wanted to bring his "host" close enough to hear him scream, but not close enough to release.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou moaned. "Don't!"  
  
Swiping at Ryou, the spirit connected with a pale cheek. Bakura growled, "Shut up my little whore. You wanted it, I'm going to give it to you." He continued with the raping of his little light.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
~I've got to take a little time A little time to think things over I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older Ohhh oo oh oh oh~  
  
Ryou lay there thinking about how he'd always been treated by Bakura. The only things he'd ever know were abuse, hurt, and pain. Knowing that whatever he decided in the next few minutes would decide his future.  
  
~Now this mountain I must climb Feels like a weight upon my shoulders. Through the clouds I see love shine. It keeps me warm as life grows colder.~  
  
Getting up from the bed, Ryou pulled on new clothes since Bakura had ripped the other ones off of him and prepared to go to Yugi's. Ever since laying eyes on the diminutive duelist, Ryou could feel the love between Yugi and his Yami. The Pharaoh had always shown nothing but love and care for his light. The kind of attention that Bakura had never shown to Ryou. Seeing Yugi's love from the Pharaoh seemed to keep Ryou fighting to have Bakura treat him the same way.  
  
~In my life, there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life.~  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Every day, Bakura beat and tortured Ryou. The past few months had been slightly better, but nothing really changed. Ryou's life always involved pain and an ache that never left. He wanted love from someone. He'd been taking steps to change Bakura, but none of the tactics appeared to work. Ryou was near breaking, but he wouldn't give in till he found what he wanted. Which was not to be alone for once.  
  
~I want to know what love is. I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is. I know you can show me~  
  
Heading for Yugi's, Ryou began running. He wanted, no, he needed to see his friend. As he neared his destination, he slowed down to recover his breath.  
  
~I'm going to take a little time. A little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me.~  
  
Reaching Yugi's, Ryou poured everything out to his friend. He told him everything that Bakura had been doing to him. All the abuse, the broken bones, and the verbal abuse, all the while, Yugi had his arm around the silver haired teen.  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Yami's always protected me." Yugi leaned over Ryou and hugged him tightly. After a minute, they separated.  
  
Ryou began to blush. "Yugi..." he started. He'd admired Yugi for his beauty and his gentleness. However, he knew Yami would kill him on the spot if he'd try to do anything with Yugi. Risking another beating, Ryou leaned up and gave Yugi a soft, hesitant kiss.  
  
~In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life.~  
  
The smaller boy just stared. "Ryou..." he whispered, putting the back of his hand to his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'll just go..."  
  
The tri-haired teen slid onto Ryou's lap. "No. It's fine. Stay, please?" Yugi's finger entwined with Ryou's.  
  
"Yugi, what about..." the silver haired boy began.  
  
Laying a slender finger over Ryou's soft lips he finished, "Yami? Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Yugi quickly slide the Millennium Puzzle off.  
  
"But aren't the two of you together?" Ryou hesitated.  
  
Yugi smiled, "No, He guards me, I help him. We're not involved like that." He sat, straddling Ryou's slim hips. "We, however, could be another story. If you wanted."  
  
~I want to know what love is. I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is. I know you can show me.~ (x5)  
  
Ryou submitted to Yugi. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and whispered, "Please, show me how real love feels Yugi."  
  
Yugi's small fingers unbuttoned the albino's jeans and with some assistance, threw them to the floor. "Mmm...Ryou, we should move this to where there's more room." Nodding, both boys went up to Yugi's room shedding clothes along the way.  
  
Several hours later, Ryou was lying awake in Yugi's bed, holding the sleeping tri-haired youth close to him. Ryou leaned down and softly kissed his new love before whispering, "Thank you."  
  
There were some fresh marks on Ryou, especially on his neck that were given to him by his new lover. However, unlike Bakura's bruises, these marks were a sign of pride and love.  
  
As Ryou closed his eyes to rest, Yami passes Yugi's room. Not being able to feel the mind link, he thought something was wrong. However, looking in, he saw Ryou cradling his aibou protectively. He whispered in to the sleeping boys, "Protect each other well. You need each other." Walking away from the door, Yami smiled, knowing that Yugi had finally had the courage to open Ryou up.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Well, that was interesting. It was to be out by Valentine's Day, but it didn't quite make it. This is my first Yugi x Ryou. Let me know how it was! Remember, I love reading reviews, so use that little button where it says to review!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
